iConfused Myself
by NCISthemedname
Summary: Sam has revealed her secret to Freddie but Freddie doesn't know how to deal. Sam's afraid Freddie doesn't feel the same way and runs. Will Freddie get his act together? What will become of Seddie?
1. Chapter 1

_Sam just kissed me. She just kissed me_. Freddie silently panicked, standing alone in the alley between buildings where Sam had kissed him and then left. He hadn't moved. He hadn't said anything aloud since he said 'it 's cool ' after Sam had apologized, not even when she ran off a few seconds later, red faced and possibly crying. He didn't know what to say go her anyway. He didn't even know what to think. But one thought kept crossing his mind involuntarily: _Damn, that amazing_! Out of the kisses he had had, none of them had ever made him feel quite like this. His kiss with Valerie was nothing but a peck. It truly meant nothing when he found out she was only using him. The first kiss with Sam was pretty good but it was awkward and it also meant nothing. It was just to get the dilemma of never being kissed out of the way. His kisses with Carly were nothing too. It was a phase for her and, he privately noted, she really didn't know what she was doing. He may have enjoyed finally being her boyfriend but there was nothing to their relationship except kissing. That was true for most of Carly's relationships, actually. He was just the one guy who didn't want all that. He had also kissed Mel, one of the cheerleaders who was a closet AV geek in the AV room one afternoon. That one had been her fault and they both acknowledged it. She had surprised him under the mistletoe and didn't pull away. He didn't either but, like now, it was from shock. The only difference was he really wanted the kiss with Sam to last longer. _Wait, what? This is Sam Puckett I'm thinking about! Rude, mean, selfish, beautiful, smart, funny...wait!_ Freddie shook his head violently and broke his still trance. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't know how he felt now. About Sam, about Carly, about anything. He had always thought that Carly was the girl for him but she just wasn't. He had moved on but when? Had he actually moved on or had he never actually loved her? He wasn't quite sure.

Freddie walked over to where Sam had been sitting what seemed like hours ago. He put his head up against the brick wall and saw the edge of a figure on the window across from him. He couldn't be sure if it was the front or back of the person so he just ignored it and closed his eyes. But what could he think about?

...Sam...

Sam was running at full speed through the school hallways knocking down anyone who stood between her and escaping the awful situation she had just created. No, not created. Let loose. It was Freddie's fault that all this happened. If he hadn't been so nice and dorky and a nubwad, she never would have fallen for the little toerag. It also didn't hurt that puberty was good to him. Damn, GREAT to him. His voice had gone from the annoying high pitch to a low sexy bass. He had starting caring about his appearance, no matter what his mom said. His own style of clothes really showed off his newly formed arms, which made Sam want to wrap herself in them. It made doing the show so much harder. Every time he lifted that heavy camera and flexed she had to almost tell herself out loud to concentrate. She hadn't been the only girl to notice but she had been the only one to keep it under raps. She had vowed she'd never let this secret free. Yet she just had. _What is he doing right now?_ she thought as she slammed an opening door onto some kid's toe, _I bet he has just told Carly. I won't be able to look her in the eye for weeks. I wont ever be able to look at him again. _Tears started welling in the corners of her eyes. It was just after midnight. The main doors were still locked but she knew of at least one door that could't. She had broken it and rigged it herself the other day in case she wanted to leave to get some chili or something. Sam found a small push of adrenaline as she saw she was nearing the door. She pushed a few more students, maybe even a teacher she wasn't sure, and pushed on the door. The door was still rigged to stay open but the other side was blocked. How could it be blocked? She pushed harder but it wouldn't budge. She was still trapped inside the building. It was just going from bad to worse. She found a nearby janitor's closet and ran inside. It was rather large. She closed the door and blindly began pushing things in front of the door. After a few minutes she wiped away the tears running down her face and started looking for a light switch. She found it and hit it. The lights flickered on. A note was on the door of the closet in a familiar handwriting.

"Sam, I saw what happened and I knew you would try to leave. We need to talk. Carly."

"Shit." Sam said. Not only did Freddie now know fully that she liked him so did Carly. This day was getting worse.

...Freddie...

Freddie didn't know how long he sat there but when he finally opened his eyes, he felt so stupid. Of course the signs were there that Sam liked him. He had even suspected it once or twice but in the four years they had known each other he had always brushed it off as part of his imagination. When he thought she might like him he always told himself that it was just his hormones, that he was just grasping for someone, anyone, to like him. Even Sam Puckett. Princess Puckett. Why did he even call her that? He could never formulate a solid reason for why he had nicknamed her at all and as a princess to boot. Was it because - no. It couldn't be. All his girlfriends had been brunette. He wasn't attracted to blondes. All of them had been nice and sweet and somewhat innocent. And yet they had all ended so quickly. He had never felt anything. Was it because he really wasn't attracted to brunettes, that the sweet and the innocent just weren't for him? Was he really looking for someone who was unexpected, ruthless, and fiesty?

The door opened up and Carly walked out. The light from the classroom behind her blinded Freddie. He shielded his eyes so quickly that Carly jumped. For some reason she had the sudden thought he was going to hit her. But it was Freddie. He didn't hit girls other than Sam. And that was only as a defense. Carly shuffled her feet awkwardly as she moved closer to her best friend. He didn't move. He lowered his hand to his side when the door finally shut and they were wrapped in darkness again.

"I..saw what happened." Carly said quietly. If it hadn't been for the dark, Freddie would have seen her blush into a dark red. "Um...what...what did you say to her? "

"I, uh, I told her to...express herself, no matter what, basically."

"Well she did." Carly laughed. Freddie didn't make a sound. From what she could see, Freddie only shifted slightly but nothing more. A small silence fell between them for a few mintiest. Carly wanted to break the silence so badly but Freddie wasn't like Sam. He didn't give in to her constant begging or threatening anymore. He hardly told her anything anymore. What he did say he only told her because he couldn't figure it out alone. She was beginning to feel like he wouldn't tell her. She turned around to leave when he broke the silence.

"I can't take it! " he shouted and threw his hands up. He sounded defeated. He was defeated. He couldn't come up with a single reason why Sam liked him nor could he actually think of one for why he liked her. But he knew he did. The fire that ran through his body when she kissed him just now and when he kissed her on that fire escape so many years ago screamed that he liked her. Maybe even loved her. Is that why he gave up that cruise trip to Missy or why he wanted to get rid of Jonah? "She's just so effing confusing! One minute she's wailing on me and calling me a turd bomb and the next she's trying to suck my face off in the best kiss of my life!" He didn't mean to say that last bit and knew it was a huge mistake when Carly gasped quite loudly. He decided to pretend like he hadn't heard her and that he meant to say it. "I don't understand what has happened! I don't understand what's changed!"

Carly made a move towards him, to comfort him but she thought better of it. He was angry and confused. He was also bigger than her. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her but she had seen him break a few things since he 'filled out'. He was somewhat scary when he was angry. She decided to just say something instead.

"Sam's just different. I mean no one expected this. She's -" Carly's sentence was cut off. Freddie had grabbed her by the tops of her arms hard and kissed her. It wasn't the same soft kiss they had exchanged the first time. It was hard and desperate. His lips weren't moving. They were just crushed against hers. He pulled away and let go of her.

She gasped for breath but he seemed only angrier and more confused.

"You don't have to worry anymore Carly. I'm done trying to win you over and I think that's been true for a while. Outside of that, I don't know." With that he hurried to the classroom, wrenched open the door, and ran out of Carly's site. Now it was her turn to sit alone in the quiet alley.

…Sam….

Sam had been in the closet for well over an hour before she heard the soft knock at the door. She ignored it and buried her face in her hair on her knees. She didn't want to talk to Carly, not now. Why couldn't she just leave other people alone to deal with their own problems? The knock came again but louder and more urgent. It didn't sound like it came from a fist as small as Carly's. Who else knew she was in here?

"I need into my closet!" a raspy old voice came through. _Oh, Carl. Nice timing._ Sam wiped away the fresh tears, took a deep breath, then started moving the stuff out of the way. More like throwing. Once she had finished enough to get out, she shoved past the old janitor before he could get a good look at her red and puffy tear stained face. _What is wrong with me? I'm Sam Puckett. I never cry._ And yet here she was, crying her heart out because of a boy. Not just any boy. Fredward Tech-Geek Benson.


	2. Chapter 2

iConfused Myself part 2  
>...Carly...<br>Sunday passed by in a total slump. Freddie and Sam weren't answering Carly's texts, calls, emails, or Splashface messages. She never heard the door across the hall open and no one answered when she beat on it multiple times that day. Sam was in love with Freddie and, Carly suspected, Freddie was in love with Sam. This wasn't awkward for her. It made her happy that her best friends were in love with each other. It also made her happy that Freddie wasn't going to chase after her anymore. 'No! This isn't about you! It's about them! And right now, they aren't speaking to you or each other. Or maybe they are. I don't know.' She walked across the hall for the seventh time and beat on the door again. No one answered. Carly thought it was odd that Mrs. Benson wasn't answering but then she remembered it was Sunday. She was at church. She couldn't force Freddie to go anymore. He only went when he felt like it. Carly knew today was one of those Sundays where he wouldn't go. So he was either out or ignoring her. She made her way back into her own apartment. Spencer had been oddly quiet all morning too.  
>"Spencer!" Carly shouted. She stood in the middle of their living room. Wherever he was going to come out, she'd see him from there. A loud clang echoed from Spencer's room and a shout. Carly was too wrapped up in her worries and thoughts to respond. Spencer half ran, half stumbled out with a ball Owen hammer in his hand.<br>"What's wrong?" His soiled white shirt and yellow and blue ducky boxers made Carly laugh. The tiny hammer didn't hurt either. "What? What's wrong? " he asked frantically. Carly stopped laughing. His question brought her back to why she had called him down in the first place. She sighed and sat down on the small couch. Spencer understood that his hammer wasn't needed so he put it down as he too sat down on the couch.  
>"Spencer, do you know about Brad, Sam, and Freddie's project for school they were working on last night?"<br>Yeah, Mood Face, right? Reads your emotions or something in like 5 seconds." Carly nodded. "Ok then what's wrong? "  
>"Freddie tested it on Sam last night."<br>"So? "  
>"Well," Carly hesitated. It wasn't her business but she needed to tell someone that wasn't going to go blurting or could help her. That just happened to be Spencer. She decided to go ahead. "It said that she was in love." Spencer gasped over dramatically. He was such a queen sometimes. Carly went on. "Freddie told me and I tried to confront her. She kept blowing me off. I thought it was Brad she was in love with. But..."<br>"It's not?" Spencer asked, obviously confused. For Sam to like anyone was a surprise. Carly still wasn't sure if she was the one to tell. But she had to. She knew Spencer certainly wouldn't blab if she asked him not to. She took a deep breath then said, "Sam and Freddie kissed again at the lock in last night and I think they love each other!" She took in a breath and expected a big explosion. There was almost nothing. Spencer cheered and jumped up off the couch. Then, with a big smile, he stared down at Carly who stared back at him from the couch. She jumped up too. "Whaddaya mean 'woohoo'?" She asked, imitating his excitement. "They hate each other! They are my best friends too! We promised no more secrets and this is one they kept from me! They hate each other! " Spencer began laughing. '"Carly shouted.  
>" Carly, Freddie and Sam haven't hated each other in years! If they truly hated each other, they wouldn't stay in the same room together. They wouldn't hang out together when we go visit Grandpa in Yakima, which I know they do because Mrs. Benson calls me every time to see where Freddie is. They do things without you when we are here, like when you go on dates and stuff. Besides, remember Webicon? You guys said that those Seddie fans were crazy. They see it too. It is there. I bet that Sam was afraid of what you would say which is why. She didn't say anything. Freddie is just a quiet person actually and he's afraid of Sam's reaction. Carly, I know you guys don't want to keep secrets anymore but this is one that needed to come out in its own time."<br>"Wait, you said 'see it too'." She said slowly. "Did - did you *expect* this? Why am I the only one shocked here besides Freddie? "  
>"Uh, yeah I expected this." Spencer chuckled, "but not this way." He ran his hand through his short brown hair. "This came out at the wrong time and now, you all will have to deal with the consequences."<br>Carly nodded but kept quiet. She still couldn't believe - Sam loved FREDDIE!  
>...Freddie...<br>**I'm in love with a girl I hate.  
>She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me.<br>I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
>I'd trade her in a second.<p>

She's a backseat driver  
>A drama provider<br>An instant update of the world.  
>A first class liar<br>A constant forgetter  
>She's attractive but bitter.<p>

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
>It's a turn around<br>Turn around  
>Baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time.<p>

She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with...**

Freddie was lying in bed with his hands behind his head as he stared up to the ceiling as he had done when he got home from the lock in. The dark blue plaid shirt with the faint smell of Sam's perfume was hanging next to him on his chair. He had left on his tight dark blue undershirt and changed into sweatpants. He knew he wasn't going to leave the apartment any time today so why get dressed as if he was? From the amount of beating his front door had received from Carly alone, he knew that if he even go within a couple of feet from leaving, he'd be mobbed by her. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He didn't want to talk to anyone but Sam. He knew that was out of the question so he hadn't even tried...yet. His mom had tried to get him to tell her what had happened. He had simply said, 'We finished the project.' She knew something was wrong but something in his mood told her not to push it.  
>The song ended. How fitting was it that this song just had to come onto his pearpad? Freddie put the song on loop and listened to it again. Once again, he went over the memories in his mind, the times that should have shown him that Sam liked him.<p>

Sam had set up a Booth at school. 'Kisses for $1'. She was trying to get Freddie's friend, Shane, to kiss her to win the competition against Carly. Freddie had volume teeter to help her.  
>'You just wanna help me win so Carly will lose.'<br>'That - is absolutely true.' Sam had rolled her eyes and looked down. Now that he thought about it, she had looked...sad. Upset that Freddie wanted Carly to lose, that he wanted Sam to win so she could date Shane.

Freddie had started to date Valerie and was helping her with her webcast. He had just broken the news to Carly and Sam that he was quitting iCarly to help Valerie. Sam protested, said he couldn't quit. She was mad at him much longer than Carly was. Could it be she had also been jealous?

He heard the bell at the Groovy Smoothie door cling. He opened his eyes a fraction over Carly's head and saw in the blur of his eyelashes Sam. In all her beauty. She glanced over at Carly and Freddie slow dancing and, without a word, turned around and walked out of the Groovy Smoothie. She didn't interrupt, she didn't slam the door open. She walked out quietly and looked back. Freddie saw her and wanted to break away from Carly. He knew he couldn't but he wanted to. He looked back down at Carly and smiled. It didn't make him happy that he had finally gotten Carly in his arms. It wasn't because he was making his best friend happy. He was happy because Sam had finally shown her emotions. She showed that she cared.

He had been hit by a taco truck. Carly and Spencer had come by that day to say hello. Mrs. Benson came in near eight that night to give him his fruit sauce and mashed up medicine.  
>'That wretched girl came by just now.' She said through pursed white lips. 'How she has the nerve, I'll never know.'<br>'Carly's not a wretched girl, Mom. It's not -'  
>'Not her,' she snapped, 'the blonde one. Sarah or whatever.' Freddie chocked. Mrs. Benson began frantically beating his back. Freddie pushed her off.<br>'Sam? ' his voice broke. Sam came to see him? 'Well, why didn't you let her in? Where is she? '  
>'I don't like her. She isn't going to come in here and hurt my little Fweddie. She bullies you all the time anyway. Why do I care that I wouldn't let her in?'<br>'Mom! She's my friend too. You should have let her in. And she's not a 'wretched girl'. A blonde headed demon, yes.' Why was he defending her?  
>'Well, it doesn't matter.' His mother said stubbornly. 'If I have to choose between letting in Shay or Sarah -'<br>'Its Sam, Mom.'  
>'- then I'll let in the girl who only tried to kill you once.'<p>

The next day at school, Carly had kissed Freddie before going to class. Sam had a mixed look of hilarity, disgust, and rage mixed on her face.  
>'She's not in love with you. She's in love with what you've done. You're her bacon.'<p>

Freddie smiled at that thought. Sam loved bacon no matter what. Maybe being Sam's bacon and Carly's bacon was different. Sam would love him no matter what too.

He jumped up and grabbed a pencil and his notebook, ideas spilling from his mind.  
>Freddie smiled and began his idea, hoping this would work, as the song played for the fourth time.<p>

...Sam...  
>**All my friends are coming over<br>And I hope nobody told her  
>She has a way of turning sunshine into rain<br>I got on that shirt she hates  
>I just know that face she'll make<br>Even though it hurts, she's my favourite pain

She never drives her car  
>She drives me crazy<br>She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame

I'll take her out and drop her off  
>On the outskirts of our town<br>I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
>(so come back home)<br>She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
>She knows I'll never leave<br>I love her half to death but she's killing me 

Sam could not believe what she had done. Still could not beloved. She checked her phone. Eleven texts from Carly. None from Freddie. What was he thinking about, wherever he was? Was he thinking about her at all? She snapped the phone shut. She had been so mean to him ever since they met. She had always thought of him as cute. But he was a dork. She couldn't like a dork. Yet all the hitting, pranking, name-calling, threatening, wasn't it all just her trying to say she liked him? She threw her phone across the room, landing on her old backpack which she decided not to throw out. She walked over to it and opened it up. An old yellow notepad was curling from age. She opened it to a picture she had drawn what seemed like so long ago: Freddie's head in a tiger's mouth. She chuckled. Sam stared at the picture and wondered. Was there some way that he liked her too?

'How was class?' Carly asked  
>'Horrible`!' Freddie had shouted. 'I couldn't concentrate because Jonah was behind me texting Sam the whole time.' Sam had heard it all from the top of the stairwell where she was waiting for Jonah. Did Freddie sound jealous?<p>

Sam walked into the Groovy Smoothie in Carly's short pink, a dark pink cardigan, and pink high heels. Her hair was straightened and, with Carly's help, she had applied makeup. She caught Freddie gawking at her along with every other guy there, including Pete. Freddie was the only guy to cheer her on as she beat Jocelyn and scared her friends out of the restaurant. He hugged her once the fighting was over.

The iCarly awards ceremony was ready to go. Sam and Carly came out to the machine made sounds of a crowd cheering, waving and laughing. Sam looked over to Freddie who looked smoking hot in his tux. He watched her through the lens and mouthed "Wow…" He had seen Carly in her dress before. Sam hated dresses and heels. Her skin tight bright blue dress made her eyes pop. He watched her for the entire show except for when she left. Sam felt beautiful.

Sam was holding on for dear life when she slipped down the window cleaner. Freddie was in the window, his voice echoing as a loud "NO!" as he yelled, in fear for her life. A few minutes later, when Spencer, Dave, Fleck, and Freddie had pulled up Carly and Sam, Freddie held on to Sam and made sure she was ok, not even looking at Carly.

The moments when he showed more interest in her than in Carly, Sam had always felt amazing. When he never picked between them or chose Sam's side of an argument, she felt like she had a chance of having Freddie to herself. She hoped against hope that he had gotten over his 'love' for Carly. She laughed to herself. Her phone vibrated. She dropped to the ground and frantically began searching for the recently rejected device. She found it and snapped it open.

To: Sam

From: Fredweird

We need to talk. You know where. Tonight whenever you can.

Sam felt herself getting very shaky. What was Freddie going to say?

She closed the phone and laid down on the floor. The next few hours were going to be torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
>...Sam...<p>

It seemed like forever until eight o'clock came. Sam had decided on going around eight because she knew less people, including the Shays, would be in Lewbert's precious lobby. She would be able to slip in and run before anyone noticed she was there. With her plan rolling through her mind again, Sam stood up from lying on the floor. She didn't know whether to look cute or just look herself so she went with a mixture. She put on a red tank top, a short black leather jacket, and some denim capris. She didn't know what to do with her hair bit she decided on just brushing it. She looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw so she strolled to the front door. As she reached it, a loud crash came from her mom's room. Sam didn't even look back.

"Where ya going, Sam? " her mom asked, almost unconcerned.

"To...Carly's." If she told her mom she was going to see a boy, they'd wind up in therapy again and with a few bruises too. "I dunno when I'll be back." Her mom responded with a grunt and Sam heard a door close. So much for love and concern. Sam wrenched the front door open and walked out.

She made her way to the bus stop when she realized that she left her money at home. Well, the walk to Bushwell Plaza was only twenty minutes and Freddie did say to show up tonight 'whenever'. This also gave her more time to run over her plan. If nothing went wrong, she'd be back to her normal life tomorrow. If things went wrong...well, she didn't want to think about it.

The walk took her fifteen minutes. In her nervousness, she had sped up her pace. Still, it was only eight-thirty. She took a deep breath and walked into the lobby. No one was in there, not even Lewbert. Sam quietly ran to the stairwell and climed the eight floors to the Shays' apartment level. Sam hoped she could sneak past Carly's apartment. This wish wasn't granted. As she turned the first corner, she ran right into Carly. Sam stumbled backwards and landed in the fake tree in the corner. Carly hit Freddie's front door face first which she had previously been beating for what must have been the fifteenth time.

"Sam!" Carly shouted. She ran over and grabbed one of Sam's hands to help her out of the tree. She yanked Sam up and held her in a hug. "Why haven't you responded to any of my messages?" Sam didn't respond right away.

"Carly, as much as I would *love* to talk about this, I gotta -" she heard a soft knock on the other side of Freddie's door. She understood. He needed out and he didn't want to see Carly. She took a breath and continued. "- I mean, we gotta get into your apartment first. Don't want, um, eavesdroppers." She turned Carly around forcefully and pushed her into her apartment. As she took a step forward, she heard the door behind her open a crack. Then Freddie's voice came out.

"Thirty minutes." He whispered.

"I'll try." Sam whispered back. She'd have enough time to talk some to Carly. As she shut the door behind her, she heard the door across the hall open and close and the attempt at quiet steps. Sam turned around to face Carly. She had a huge smile on her face. Her hands were placed on her hips and she had a triumphant glow about her. 

"If you smile any bigger, I'll be able to see your back teeth." Sam said as sarcastic and monotonic as she could...which was surprisingly hard. Her voice was shaking slightly. She hoped Carly was too happy to notice.

"Sam! Why didn't you tell me you liked Freddie? I could have helped you! You two could have been together by now! And besides," her grin fell a fraction, "we promised each other no more secrets!"

"I hope we promised no spying too because if we did, then I'm not the only one who broke a promise." Sam raised her eyebrows. Carly remained quiet for a moment, a fleeting look of guilt on her face. "Why were you spying any way? What did you think was going to happen?"

"I *thought* Freddie was going to convince you to go out with Brad. I *thought* I was going to see the two of you share a nice, friendly moment. Not lip sucking!" Her smile was back but not as triumphant.

"Well, it only counts as lip sucking if it happened on both sides...which...it...didn't." She ended up whispering the last three words. She looked down at her red converses. She had been thinking about that part too.

"Yeah, Freddie said he didn't kiss you back." Carly ribbed. Sam knew Carly was lying. She didn't look at Sam. She was looking at the floor.

"What did Freddie say?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm not telling! That's something you guys need to talk about yourselves. Have you guys spoken yet? Text? Splashface? Anything?" Sam thought about their secret meeting that was supposed to happen in less than ten minutes. She didn't know whether to tell Carly or not. She finally decided not to.

"No and I don't plan on it. This'll all blow over and it will go back to the way it's supposed to be. Freddie liking you, you liking someone else, me shoving cheese down Gibby's pants...nothing will change." Sam hoped this would happen but she truly did not believe it would. She would have either a boyfriend or an enemy by the end of the night. "Freddie likes you. Why would he like a girl like me anyway, compared to you." Sam was staring to believe that.

Carly thought about what Freddie had said, how he kissed her so forcefully. 'You don't have to worry Carly. I'm done chasing after you. I think I have been for a while.' How he looked so tortured afterwards. He didn't like Carly at all, no more than a friend did.

"Well, you're pretty and smart and witty and you are spontaneous and -"

"Mean, boyish, rude, failing in school, lazy. Why would he want me, Carls? Huh? Never mind." Sam turned to leave.

"No, wait." Carly said, her smile getting bigger now. "What I wanna know is, like, how long have you liked him?"

How long had Sam liked him? She paused for a moment then muttered, "Since we kissed the first time, maybe."

"Shay says 'what was that?'" Carly said. Her grin said she had heard.

"I gotta go, Carly. See you later." With that, Sam left the room in a huff and ran to the fire escape. Freddie better be there.

... Freddie...

Freddie paced the small area in a nervous stupor. Sam was already ten minutes late. Maybe she decided not to show up. 'She's with Carly. Carly is holding her up.' He kept telling himself. He closed his eyes tight then sat down on the lawn chair. He brought that chair over two years ago when Sam told the entire iCarly audience he had never been kissed and he needed to hide somewhere. He left it there so he could always come back to think. Over time, he found he wasn't the only one who enjoyed its solitude. He had left his personal art portfolio one day and found a few pages ripped out the next. They were the pictures he had drawn of Sam. All her facial expressions, all the pictures he worked the hardest on, were gone. On the first blank page, he found, there was a note in Sam's scrawled handwriting: 'Don't make me look so demonic. I am a human.' He had drawn her as he saw her, usually very angry. He never left his portfolio again but as he started drawing his friends again, her image changed. Now, she smiled. She looked beautiful. Carly's, Spencer's, Gibby's pictures all became plain. They just were there for him to practice.

As he thought about this, he opened his eyes and reached behind the steps to make sure the rolled up piece of paper was still there. He hoped this worked. He leaned back into the chair when he heard running footsteps on the other side of the open window. He heard them stop and start again as a walk. He smiled. Sam was worried about what he would think if she came running, he suspected.

"'Sup, Fredweird." She greeted him in her same monotonic sarcastic voice. He turned to look at her. She wore a bored expression on her face but her bright blue eyes were glazed with excitement and fear.

Freddie stood up and turned around to face her. She hadn't moved. Sam stood right in front of the window, resting the backs of her legs on the sill. Freddie couldn't help but notice how her shirt accentuated the curves of her body. She was almost seventeen, six months younger than he was, but she looked older. With her curves alone, Freddie guessed she could pass as a twenty year old. She probably had already tried. He mentally shook himself to get his head back to where he needed to be.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Yeah, ya kinda said that in your text message. So talk." Sam was being Sam. Sounding uncaring and calloused. So how did that make shivers run down Freddie's body?

"Sam, I'm sorry about my, er, reaction yesterday."

"You made me feel like a fool, Freddie. Like it was a mistake and it probably was. I'm sorry I kissed you at all. All those years ago and now. And, if you still think I'm Melanie, then I'm sorry about that too. I shouldn't have."

"You aren't Melanie." Freddie said over Sam's apologies.

"Huh?" Freddie laughed.

"You may be identical twins but you sure don't kiss the same, I can tell you."

"What do you mean?" Freddie suddenly looked embarrassed and shifted awkwardly.

"Look, never mind that." He said hurriedly. "Sam, I really hope you aren't sorry. I'm not." Sam snapped her head up and looked at him. "You must have felt them. It. Whatever. I did."

Sam knew exactly what he was talking about. The fireworks. The heat. The connection. She felt it the first time they kissed and last night when she kissed him. Neither time were they that strong but both kisses were one sided. Freddie first and then Sam. What would happen if they both made the effort? Both times, her body felt like it was going to explode...from happiness. Her mind spun, her heart raced. It wasn't like kissing other boys, which, she hadn't done much.

"But we hate each other." She said quietly.

"You know we haven't hated each other in a long time. We might not have ever hated each other."

"You love Carly!"

"No –"

"You've loved her forever! And what about your internet girlfriend -"

"I used her!" Freddie shouted. Sam fell silent. Used her? Freddie sighed. "I used her to make you jealous. I never really liked her and I haven't 'loved' Carly in a long time, I think. Look, I need to be honest with you. When you left, I...I kissed...Carly." he waited for her to respond. Sure enough, she punched him. Square in the chest. His hard pecs stopped most of the blow but there was still enough force that he had to hold onto the stair railings so he wouldn't fall over. He stood back up and placed a hand where she had punched him. She looked down at the ground while she tried to rearrange her face so she didn't look hurt.

"Why should I care?" She mumbled.

"You care because I like you. But you know what? I felt nothing, *nothing*, when I kissed her. She's just my friend."

"What about all the times I've beat you, humiliated you, and called you names? How –"Freddie raised a finger and she fell silent.

He reached behind the stairs and picked up the large piece of paper. He gingerly room it out of the slipcover and in furled it, turned so Sam could see it.

In the top left corner, there was Freddie and Sam kissing on the same stairwell. Under it was Sam giving Freddie a surprise wedgie when they hugged. Freddie with ribs stuck to his face. Sam punching his backpack into his stomach. Sam pantsing Freddie in front of the school. Freddie holding the handlebars of his bike while Sam laughed. Sam winning at arm wrestling. Sam videotaping his mom embarrassing him about asparagus on iCarly. Sam and Freddie playing meatball golf. Across the paper, Freddie had drawn and colored instances of them fighting, of Sam bullying him, of Freddie helping her and her helping him. Instances of them getting along. On the bottom right corner, was the largest drawing of all. Sam kissing Freddie just a few hours ago. It faded into white. In the middle of the page, Freddie had written out the words 'Love Hurts' in large curvy letters. The entire collage had been hand drawn and colored, to Sam's knowledge, with surprising detail. She couldn't deny it, even in her own thoughts, Freddie was an excellent artist. Sam felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. For the second time in twelve hours, this dweeb was going to make her cry.

"Why is that part white?" Sam asked, trying to steady her voice. She failed miserably. Freddie gave her his sexy eye raise, smirk look and then actually smiled.

"It's the future. Whatever happens to us is right here in this white space." The tears in Sam's eyes let loose quietly. Sam wiped at them but she couldn't keep up. Freddie put the paper back behind the stairwell and walked over to her. He took her chin in his hand and wipe away a tear with his thumb. His dark chocolate eyes peered into her ocean blue ones.

"Sam," Freddie started quietly, "I don't love Carly. I lo –." The end of his sentence was cut off by Sam pressing her lips against his. This time there was no surprise. There was no awkwardness. There was only the two of them, both of them kissing, both of them moving to the same silent rhythm. The heat rose and built in them both. Sam slowing wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach. She was so close she could feel his abs against her stomach making her nervous butterflies dance more rapidly. Freddie placed one gentle hand on her lower back, the other tangled in her hair, holding her close to him. He left his hands where they were, fighting the temptation to move them and feel her body.

After what seemed like days, they broke apart. Freddie took Sam in his arms and placed his head on the top of hers. He never remembered her being this much shorter than him. Maybe he never was close enough to notice. He sighed and put his lips in her hair, taking in the sweet smell of it all. Sam, Princess Puckett, was his now.

"Freddie, we – "

"– can't tell Carly. Or anyone. I know." He finished.

"We really gotta stop doing that." She chuckled. He chuckled too.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Freddie?"

"I hate you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head again. She giggled and remembered the kiss started all this.

"I hate you too."

**A/N: WHO ELSE LOVED ILMM TONIGHT? I had to fight my parents for the TV to watch it and I TOTALLY LOVED IT! Also, Freddie was SMOKING HOT in those dark clothes and that new hair! *faints* I 3 Nathan Kress/Freddie Benson!**


	4. Chapter 4

iConfused Myself part 4

The next three months flowed on by. After a month, they left their tenth grade year and started summer vacation. It became difficult for Freddie and Sam to find any time alone as well as keep their charade going. The three of them spent so much of their time together, Sam and Freddie were running out of excuses to leave Carly. Eventually, Freddie made up the excuse that he had computer day camp every afternoon and Sam created a fight club story. They had both told Carly that nothing had happened after the lock in. They convinced Carly that they had both agreed to act as if nothing had happened. Sam insulted Freddie, beat him, and humiliated him as always. Freddie no longer found offense in most of what she said or did but went along with it. Now that he knew what was behind them all, he found it hard not to smile and pull her in for a hug or kiss every time she insulted him. She found it aggravating whenever he gave her the same eyebrow raise, sexy smirk that she couldn't just start making out with him right then and there. During their 'computer camp' and 'fight club' times, which were at overlapping times so as not to create too much suspicion on Carly's end, Freddie and Sam would spend their time hanging out on their fire escape or at Freddie's if his mom was at work. Near the end of June, Freddie started feeling a little more daring.

"Let's go to a movie this Saturday, just you and me." Freddie said over the top of Sam's head as they watched the Food Network. "Our first official date as a secret couple." 

"But what if someone sees us? It'd be weird if it was just the two of us." Sam turned around to look at her boyfriend. Even after three months, to think of Freddie Benson as her boyfriend was weird but it felt natural. "Someone will guess what's going on and tell Carly." 

"You are the best liar I've ever met. All we have to do is stand in the lobby for a little while, maybe apart, and look like we are waiting on someone. Then go in as the movie starts, like we gave up or something. And if anyone asks, we say we are waiting on Carly who was with Spencer but they are late." He shrugged, "Simple." 

Sam was surprised at his planning. "You really wanna do this, don't you? " 

"Wanted to do this for about three months now, maybe more." He laughed. 

"I love how your mind works." Sam said and kissed him. 

"Let's just see if it works first and *then* you can love my mind." He paused. "And the rest of me, of course." Sam rolled her eyes. 

"Of course." 

Freddie knelt his head down and kissed Sam. Sam turned slightly and placed a hand on the back of his neck. She used her tongue to try to pry his mouth open. He pulled back. She sighed angrily. 

"Why do you do that?" She asked in a huff. 

"I want to -" He started 

"Go slow? Why? You've been waiting two years for this and you're going slow? I don't understand." Sam's face was turning red. Freddie grabbed her shoulders and turned her completely around to face him. Her legs ended up in his lap but he ignored it. 

"Sam, I know your dad walked out on you. Jonah tried to cheat on you. Pete left too. Shane didn't like you like you liked him. You haven't had the best experience with guys. All of them haven't been with it." Freddie hated to say it but she needed to know his thoughts. She deserved so much better than she had received. "I don't want to hurt you like they did. I also don't want you to feel pressured to do anything if you feel like you have to 'keep me'. No dress up, no acting, no full on making out or anything. I want to do this at a pace that is - " Sam growled. 

"When. Did you become my mother, Benson?" Benson. He was in trouble now. She never called him that when they were alone unless she was angry which had only been a couple of times. "I don't need you to baby -" 

"I'm not trying to baby you, Sam. I'm trying to make you comfortable. I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I want you to be happy." Her skin started to lose the redness and her features softened. She put her head into Freddie's chest and hugged him around his waist. He put his arms around her shoulders and just held her there.

After a few minutes, Sam said weakly, "Thank you, Freddie. I never thought anyone would notice or do anything. I guess you know me a little too well." He laughed. 

"I'd do anything for my Princess Puckett." He kissed her forehead lightly and just held her there until she fell asleep. He looked up at the clock. 6:45. His mom would be home in 27 minutes if she stayed on schedule. He started panicking, trying to think of an excuse as to why Sam was asleep on their couch. He picked her up and carried her to height room. Either she was light or he was stronger than he imagined because he had no problem. He laid her carefully onto his bed and rearranged her arms and legs into a position he knew she would have fallen asleep if she had fallen asleep on his bed: head touching the ground, arms and legs flailed out to the sides. He grabbed his iCarly laptop and some old iCarly idea cards. He placed some cards on and around Sam then placed the others around him on the floor. He sat down and opened his laptop just in time to hear the front door open. 

"Freddie! Freddie, where are you?" His mother shrieked. 

"Mom, chill! I'm in my room." Within a second, his mom rounded into Freddie's room and scowled at the sight of Sam on his bed. 

"What's *she* doing here?" His mother said with a disgusted look on her face. It took all Freddie had to not get angry or at least show he was angry. 

"We were working on some bits for iCarly and she fell asleep." Freddie said as calmly as he possibly could. 

"Don't you usually do that stuff at Shay's house? Why isn't she there now?" 

"Carly wasn't home when she got here so we decided to do it here." 

"Well," Mrs. Benson said, starting to sound shrill, "I want you to wake her up and get her out of here. The Shays are back and then I want you to take a disinfecting bath. She -" 

"Mom! She doesn't have cooties or anything. Besides, we only worked on iCarly. From this distance." He motioned the distance between them. They had to be five feet apart. 

"Fine. I'll disinfect your bed then." Before Freddie could respond, Mrs. Benson left the room. He sighed then got up to close the door. He walked over to Sam and took the cards off her stomach where he had placed them. He sat down next to her on the bed. Even hanging upside down, she looked gorgeous to him. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Wake up, Princess Puckett. Wake up." He said lowly in her ear. She didn't even move. He moved the bed a little. She stirred but didn't wake. "Sam, my mom is home. You gotta get up." 

"Momma wants some meat though." She mumbled. 

"Well, ok. Let me see if I have any." With that, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Does that wake you up?" 

"Not that kinda meat," she laughed. "The red kind." 

"Sam, you forgot who's house you're in. There is no meat. Except for me." She groaned. 

"Worst meat joke ever," she said. He laughed. Sam raised her feet over her head and did a half back flip, landing neatly on the floor. Freddie clapped his hands. He stood up and took her by the waist. 

"I like your gymnastics," he said. 

"I could always show you more," she said in a low joking yet sultry voice. He chuckled. 

"Maybe a time when we *aren't* in the same house as my mom." 

"Your mom is home? " Sam panicked. "Why didn't you say that? Is that how I ended up in your room?" 

"I was about to tell you that and yes. I carried you in here when she was coming home and made it look like we were working on iCarly. From opposite sides of the room too. She said I had to kick you out." He stopped and listened. Nothing. "I think we've been too quiet. Hang on." He walked across the room to the door and quietly opened it. Mrs. Benson was making dinner in the kitchen. "Ok, Sam, you need to act like you -" She punched him in the arm with all her might. 

"Why'd you wake me up, Benson? I didn't need to be woken up yet!" She winked at him and smiled. 

"Ow! Sam, why'd you hit me?" Freddie shouted, playing along. 

"Why'd you wake me up?" 

"To get you outta my apartment!" 

"Well, fine! If you didn't want me here, then why didn't you just say so?" 

"You were asleep! How was I supposed to tell you, telepathy? " 

Sam huffed, stomped out of the room, and wrenched open the front door. "I'll be at Carly's." She closed the door behind her. Freddie didn't hear her knock or open the other door. He knew she was waiting on him. He walked out of his room to find his mom wearing a satisfied grin on her face.

"Oh," she crooned, "my Freddie's getting a backbone! She only punched you once! You must be starting to frighten her! This means I won't have to strip you down for injuries everyday!" 

"Mom!" His protest went unnoticed as Mrs. Benson swooped in and hugged her son tightly. She released him and looked into his face. 

"Just make sure you don't make her mad when you break her heart. I don't want you to have any more casts, ok?" 

"Br-break her he-heart?" Freddie stuttered. Did she know what was going on? 

"Well, yes. I see the way she looks at you. She likes you and I cannot have it. It won't happen, ever!" Mrs. Benson stomped her foot and turned back to the kitchen. Freddie didn't know whether to lie to his mom or tell her the truth. He didn't have to do either. At that moment, a vibrating noise emanated from the living room. Sam's phone was on the couch where she had fallen asleep. Freddie swiftly grabbed it and saw there was a text from Carly. He didn't look at the text. He made his way quickly to the door. 

"Going to Carly's!" He shouted. 

"But what about -" he slammed the door on his mother's sentence. Sam wasn't in the hallway. She was probably already in the Shays' apartment. He didn't even bother to knock. 

"I'm already in. You can't say no." He said. Carly was sitting on the couch watching 'Girly Cow' reruns. "Where's Sam?" He asked, trying not to put too much concern into it. 

"Fight club, remember?" Carly said, looking at him quizzically. "Why aren't you at nerd camp?" Freddie had totally forgotten that today was when they were supposed to be at their imaginary meetings. He had to think quickly. 

"Uh, the um teacher puked on his, uh, control system and shorted out the whole building. Really gross. Don't wanna talk about it." He fibbed a little too quickly. Carly didn't seem to catch on and just nodded. Freddie inwardly let out a sigh of relief. She was so naive sometimes. He sat down next to her and fingered Sam's phone in his pocket. "When does Sam usually get back from fight club?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he was afraid of her return. Carly looked at the clock. It was almost 7:30. 

"Around eight. Depends on how many guys she knocks out. She was a little distracted this morning so I don't know if she did well. She says she usually does better when she's angry. She hasn't been angry in a while." She turned to look at Freddie. "Do you have any idea why?" Freddie shook his head, afraid his tongue would betray him. 

A few minutes later, Sam came barging through the door, golden hair sopping wet. 

"I'm here, don't worry. The party can begin." She rang her hair onto Freddie's shorts, making it look like he peed himself. His hand in his pocket covered her phone from the damage. 

"Sam!" He shouted and jumped up from the couch. "What did you do that for?" 

"You were there, Fredilina. I couldn't pass that up." She plopped down on the couch next to where he had just been sitting. "Besides, you look like you peed yourself." She laughed. Freddie loved Sam's laugh. It was taking everything he had not to laugh with her. Instead, he groaned and sat down next to her, arms crossed over his chest. Carly looked over at Sam curiously. Sam noticed. 

"What?" 

"You haven't even attempted to go to the fridge. And why is your hair wet?" 

"They had a snack bar at the club tonight so I ate there. Also, they dumped the wahoo punch on me when we were done. I had to take a shower. It almost dyed my hair blue." Freddie laughed. Sam punched in the arm - hard. 

"Why'd they dump the punch on you?" Freddie asked, rubbing his arm. He knew it hadn't actually happened but if Carly was to believe it, he needs to be a part of this conversation. 

"I broke a record." Sam said, not excited at all. "Sixteen guys in thirty minutes. Momma was on a roll." She threw her hands in the air then let them flop behind her head. "Wasn't that hard. The first guy, Roger, thought I couldn't take him down. Ten seconds later, he's on the floor. Nub." She laughed again. Freddie bit his tongue. 

After half an hour, no one had moved. Freddie slipped his opposite hand into his pocket and pulled out Sam's phone. With his arms still crossed, he slipped it into her jacket pocket. She leaned her head toward him as if to pop her neck and whispered in his ear, "Thanks." He nodded slightly to show he had heard. Carly had heard as well. 

"Thanks for what?" She asked looking at Sam and Freddie. They both froze. 

"Freddie's letting me use his shoulder as a resting spot. I'm really tired." She let her head drop the rest olds the way onto his shoulder and yawned. It was pretty convincing. Carly, on the other hand, didn't buy it. 

"That's not it. Why'd you thank him?" 

"That's why. I swear, Carls. Nothing else." Carly didn't look to be satisfied with that answer but let it drop. 

At ten o clock, Freddie decided it was time for him to go home. When Carly's back was turned, he gave Sam a look that said, 'I wanna say goodnight to you, please.' She shot him a return look that said, 'I know, me too.' Freddie headed out the door. Sam made a motion to get up but Carly turned around just in time. 

"Sam, will you spend the night please? I wanna talk to you about something." Carly pleaded. Sam wanted to say no but she couldn't. 

"Sure, kiddo." 

"Well, you guys have fun tonight." Freddie said as he closed the door. Sam gave him a sad look. She turned back around to Carly's once again triumphant smile. 

"What?" Sam was worried. Had they given too much away and let their secret slip? 

"I know." 

Oh, shit. Yes, yes they had.


	5. Disclaimer and Author's Note

**A/N – It's going to take me longer than usual to do the next chapter! I'm starting college again so I'm kinda pressed for time for a little while. I should be back sometime next week with another chapter! I have so many ideas, this may take a while or I may write another story! Who knows! Just trying to say that if I don't show up in the next couple of days, I'm not dead. I might wish I was dead but I'm not. **

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who reads, and especially those who comment on, my stories! It means so much to me! SEEEEEEDDIE FTW!**

**SPAGHETTI!**

**BTW: I never have, nor will I ever, own iCarly, the true characters (not the ones I made up, of course), most of the nicknames, or anything else I may have forgotten. I just forgot that disclaimer on my previous chapters and decided to ahead and make this disclaimer for all of my chapters, stories, ideas, etc. **


	6. Chapter 5

iConfused Myself pt 5

….Sam…

"What do you know, Carls? I know stuff too." Sam said, trying to cover her fear of what Carly was going to say next.

"I know you're secret," Carly sang. She smiled smugly. Sam almost had the urge to hit her. She curled her fists inside her jacket and continued to attempt to look unconcerned.

"And that would be…?"

"You're still in love with Freddie!" Carly shouted, ecstatic about this 'discovery.' Sam sighed inwardly with relief. _Well, its kinda hard not to still be in love with him, seeing as we're dating,_ Sam thought, _but Carly can't know that!_ So she looked down at the floor, trying to look as sheepish as possible.

"Well, yeah, Carly. It's love, not a crush. I can't just get over it or him." She whispered. She really hoped that Carly would believe her act. "Just because he didn't want our friendship to be awkward because two of us would be dating doesn't mean I should give up. Besides, do you know how weird it was for me when they two of you dated? I think he just doesn't want you to feel that too."

"Well, you were in love with him. Of course it was weird for you. I'm not in love with him so it wouldn't be weird. I just want you to be happy. And if being with Freddie means happiness, then I don't care! And, well, I've also had my eye on someone for a while…" she trailed off and turned bright red. Sam laughed. The pressure was off of her now. She was going to turn it onto Carly.

"Who is it? You can tell Momma."

"Well, it's – it's Brad." Sam laughed again. _Oh the irony_, she thought. "I've liked him since about the lock-in but I didn't want to say anything in case you changed your mind. It doesn't seem like you have. You still watch everything Fre-"

"This isn't about me now. It's about you and Brad!" At that moment, her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket.

To: Sam

From: Fredweird

My mom just called in for the first half of the graveyard shift. Wanna come over and watch a movie or something?

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"My mom," Sam answered bluntly. " She doesn't know where Frothy's food is."

To: Fredweird

From: Sam

Can't right now. Carly is lecturing me about liking you after you 'rejected' me and just told me she likes Brad. I think she's gonna make me spend the night so we can talk about you guys. Ugh

To: Sam

From: Fredweird

Haha, you have fun with that. Then goodnight, Princess Puckett. 3

To: Fredweird

From: Sam

Ugh! I don't wanna! But she's gonna make me. Goodnight to you too, Fredlumps. Don't forget about Saturday! 3

True to her suspicions, Carly made Sam stay the night so they could talk about Brad and Freddie. In reality, it was more like so Carly could talk about Brad and Sam dodging her questions about Freddie.

As Sam drifted off to sleep, she thought about her upcoming secret date with Freddie. This was going to be fun. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N I do not own iCarly or any of the characters. **

**I'm sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer and will have Sam and Freddie's first secret date….and some DRAAAMMAAA! ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

iConfused Myself pt 6

…Freddie….

Their parting a few days before had upset Freddie but he went the rst of the week with excitement knowing that his first date with Sam was fast approaching and that there was almost nothing that could be done to ruin it. There was a slim chance something could go horribly awry. When he thought about that, he would have to force himself to shake those thoughts out. Nothing was going to go wrong.

Friday night came and they were all up finishing iCarly when the nail on the head was delivered.

"So, until the next iCarly…"

"Shampoo a squirrel…"

"Sam, you've used that one."

"Um, how about, don't drink – "

"Used it."

"I didn't even say it!"

"Used!"

"Ok, how about….tackle a nub!" Without warning, Sam shot forward and tackled Freddie to the ground with the camera still in his hands. He yelled out while Carly shrieked. He hit the off button, tossed the camera to the nearest bean bag, and began fighting Sam back. He was actually able to overpower her enough to force her on the ground while he held her arms over her head and hovered over her. She stopped for a split second and gave him a small smile. Freddie was caught off guard by this public display long enough for her to jerk her knee up enough to freak him out. He let go of her arms in reflex. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him to the ground. He stared at her in shock for a moment before trying to fight back again. She didn't budge. Instead, she leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"No one wins against Momma. Not even her boyfriend." Using her long golden hair as a wall between the two wrestling teenagers and Carly, Sam placed a small peck on Freddie's cheek which made him instantly quit fighting.

"I hate it when you stop me like that." He whispered back. Sam only smiled.

"Guys, look at the mess you made!" Carly said loudly, yanking the two of them back to reality. Freddie looked around. The camera had barely made it to the bean bag chair but it was still in one piece. His tech cart had been yanked out of the wall and some of the equipment was turned over. Other props that had been behind the cart were strewn all over the floor in Sam's path to tackle Freddie. The studio was a mess.

Sam sat down hard on Freddie's stomach before standing up. Freddie groaned as he sent her a death glare. She smiled. It wasn't really a death glare. Just a cover up. Freddie began cleaning up the tech cart while Sam helped Carly pick up the props. After a few minutes, the studio was back to normal. Nothing was seriously damaged other than Freddie's pride. And maybe Sam's too but she wouldn't admit it. Sam and Carly plopped down into a couple of bean bags while Freddie messed around with his 'nerd property' as Sam called it.

"Sam, you really need to stop abusing Freddie like that. One day you'll hurt him, like, seriously." Carly said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah. The nub's alright. Nothing to worry about, 'mom.'" Sam's emotionless voice was dripping in sarcasm. She'd never actually hurt Freddie, not now that they were secretly dating. She _hated_ him too much. She could never think of the words 'like', 'love', or 'Freddie' in the same sentence. It just wasn't in her character. Even if she did feel these things towards him, she still couldn't say or think them. Freddie understood. "Besides, if I didn't try to hurt him, life would be so bo-"

Behind them, Freddie let out a small squeak. Carly and Sam turned to see his pale face staring at his laptop screen.

"What is it, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Is it – oh, wait, I don't care." Sam said unconcernedly. She was truly curious but she couldn't show that, not in front of Carly.

"Melanie." Freddie said. Now Sam really did care, inside and out.

"What about Melanie?"

"I thought you didn't believe in Melanie." Carly said, looking between her two best friends. Freddie was no actor but he was able to conceal most of his worry from her. Sam, on the other hand, could read him like a book. Melanie had said something.

"She wants to go on a date with me tomorrow night." Freddie answered.

_ Tomorrow night?_ Sam thought, _She isn't even in Seattle. Why would she –_

Just then, Sam's phone beeped. She took it out and read '1 new text message.' She opened the phone and saw it was from Melanie.

To: Sam

From: Mel

Hey sista! I just wanted to let you know that the school closed down for the week and so I decided to come home! I'm already here. I decided to wait until you were done with _iCarly _before telling you. You guys were great tonight! I hope Freddie didn't get hurt from you tackling him! I hope it's okay but I asked Freddie on a date too. I'll see you when you get home!

"Who is it?" Carly asked Sam.

"Melanie's home for the week. She asked Freddie on a date? Really? How daft is my sister?" Sam asked. "Who wants to go on a date with the Queen of the Nubs, especially a second date? That boarding school must have really bad choice in guys if she's going to try Freddie again." If Melanie went on a date with Freddie tomorrow night, that meant that she couldn't go on her date with him. The entire week of excitement would be for nothing. She had to figure something out. She looked up over at Freddie. He was just as confused and worried as she was.

….Sam….

A couple of hours later, Sam decided it was time for her to go home to confront her 'problem.' As usual, Freddie left first. Ten minutes later, Sam followed. Freddie was standing outside in the hallway waiting for her. She stood up on her tip toes to kiss him goodnight when he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away down the hall. She wanted to resist but she also wanted to know what he was doing and just how upset he was about Melanie coming over. Within a few minutes, she realized where he had taken her. They were at their fire escape, the place they always went to when they had to talk. Without a word or motion from Freddie, she jumped over the window sill and sat down on the steps. Freddie stepped over and made his way to the chair. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Sam, what are you going to do? What are we doing to do?" Freddie asked not moving in his seat. Sam looked down at her feet and thought.

"I can't tell Melanie that we are dating. She'll tell Carly. I can't ask her not to go, she'll know something's up if I do. I could tell her I hurt you worse than I thought and you can't go because of your crazy mom or something like that. Everyone watching saw me tackle you." Sam ranted. Pure Pucketts don't get nervous or worried. Sam was beginning to think she wasn't really a Puckett after all. Crying over a guy? Check. Getting nervous over a guy? Check. What was next? Was she going to go soft and start wearing dresses or pink or something? She couldn't turn into Melanie or Carly. They just made her sick. Freddie didn't like them anyway.

"I guess that could work but then that would mean we couldn't go on our date and I'd have to have a cast or splint or something. I don't think I could pull that off with my mom. She'd start asking too many question." Sam thought for a moment.

"We can still go on our date. All we have to say is that you went with your mom to some Aggressive Parenting Conference and I…I…"

"Went to your last fight club showdown?" Freddie offered.

"Yeah! Melanie hates me fighting. She wouldn't want to tag along or anything and she'd probably go hang out with Carly who has no idea what is going on too." She smiled at him. He smirked back.

"Princess Puckett, I do believe we can pull this off." He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up close to him. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down into her ocean blue ones as he fiddled with the ends of her long golden hair which cascaded down her back. Sam's arms slowly snaked around Freddie's neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She drank in his face one last time before she closed her eyes and kissed him. He kissed her back but it was passionate. It took her by surprise for a second. She relaxed in his arms and deepened the kiss. Fireworks exploded up and down her body, heat rising from his hands on her back, his stomach on hers. Their tongues began to play a fierce game for dominance. Sam moaned into Freddie's mouth then remembered her promise to him. She pulled away and opened her eyes. Freddie stood there for a split second then opened his eyes too. He looked confused and sad.

"I promised you I wouldn't do that, wouldn't try to win you over with tricks or anything." She whispered.

"Yeah but you didn't start it which, I would guess, means that this trick is my fault." He smiled then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I hate you, Sam, so much." Sam smiled and laughed quietly. She buried her face in his chest and whispered back, "I hate you more, Fredison."

Sam arrived back at her house thirty minutes later. Freddie had just hugged her for a few more minutes before she left to go face Melanie. All she had to do now was to remember their cover story and persuade Melanie that she couldn't go on a date with Freddie. _My Freddie_, Sam thought viciously.

She walked into her room to find it clean. Melanie had taken over her portion of the room again. She had cleared off the pile of clothes and junk that Sam had placed there since her last visit. It looked like she had even done Sam's laundry, washed, dried, and put into place. Sam stood in shock for a moment before jumping onto her bed as if there was no difference. She rolled to face her twin to notice she was staring at her.

"What? I don't look any different than you do." Sam snapped at her sister. Melanie didn't react. She closed the book that was in her hands and continued to look at her sister. After a minute or so, she spoke.

"Sam, you haven't said anything about my date with Freddie. You haven't insulted me, asked my why I'm so stupid, or even tried to tell me how awful Freddie is. Are you ok?" Melanie asked, genuinely concerned for her sister's well being. It was almost as if Sam had gone crazy.

"Oh, I thought you knew." She lied. Sam shrugged and sat up. "Melanie, Freddie isn't going on a date with you tomorrow. He's going with Crazy to an Aggressive Parenting Conference or something. He won't be back until Sunday night."

"Oh…" Melanie said sadly. She perked back up in an instant. "Then I'll just go with him on Sunday." Sam didn't have a response to that. Silence lapped over the two sisters. Sam started laughing. Melanie stared wide eyed at her twin before speaking.

"Sam, what is wrong with you? A-are you ok?" Melanie stuttered. Sam continued to laugh for a while before calming down enough to answer.

"Oh, just thinking of how I'll have to explain to people that I have a twin sister who is stupid enough to go on two dates with the nub. They'll think you're me and my rep would be ruined and then, well, then bad things happen. Just thinking of my record and how the next reason I'll be put in jail is because I beat my sister and few other kids for thinking I was dating Freddifer. That will be a joke compared to the last four times I was put in prison. Oh, Mel, I don't think you want me to go down that road, do you?" Sam smiled mischievously at her sister. Melanie retracted slightly then perked back up.

"I can dress like you! I can act like you too! Then we can find some place private and Freddie will know it's me. All I have to do is convince others that I'm you and that I don't like Freddie, that it's a coincidence that we were there at the same time!" Sam blinked. _Isn't that almost exactly like my plan with Freddie tomorrow? We may be related after all…but Freddie's the one that came up with that plan. Maybe they are made for each other. He'd still get my – no, no can't think that way. I hate – like Freddie too much to do that. He's MINE, sister. Mine. _

"Er, yeah, may work." Sam muttered, taken aback by their similar minds.

"Great! So, on Sunday, when he gets back from that conference, I'll go on a date with him as you!" She giggled. "This'll be so much fun! I can't wait!" At that moment, Melanie jumped up from her bed and made her way to Sam's closet to look at her clothes. Sam didn't even care. She had to come up with another plan to keep her sister away from her boyfriend.

The next morning, Sam woke up around noon to find her sister had put her clothes in different piles. She was already going through Sam's clothes for her 'date' with Freddie the next day. Sam started to panic inside. She had to talk to Freddie about it but not today. She couldn't let her insane obsessive sister ruin _her_ date with him.

"Uh, Mel, watcha doing?" Sam mumbled while trying to stifle a yawn. Her sister whipped around. She had on one of Sam's penny tees which said _Parole Baby_. Her low riding jeans barely reached the bottom of the penny tee. Her hair was curled naturally just like Sam left hers. Sam squinted and noticed that Melanie had….a tragus piercing? (**A/N: that piece of cartilage that your ear buds rest on at the front of your ear. I had to look it up. Haha)** Sam had a tragus piercing. Only Freddie knew about it though. But Melanie? "When did you get your tragus pierced? I thought you hated piercings of any kind."

"Oh, this isn't a real piercing," Melanie said as she reached up and pulled of a fake earring. "If I'm going to pull off being you then I need to be the same as you! I'm sure that Freddie doesn't know that you have a…disgusting piercing such as this but I just wanted to make it as authentic as possible." She put the fake earring back into place and turned back to the pile of clothes. "You don't have a wide selection of cute clothes, Sam. This is a problem. Most of your clothes are boyish. Can't you dress like a girl?"

_Freddie likes the way I dress just fine, thank you._ Sam thought viciously. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't help her sister win over her boyfriend and she couldn't tell her about them. Sam huffed and stormed out of the room. _Damn Freddilie and his good looks and smarts and whatever else Melanie sees. Why do all the other girls have to like him too? _If Melanie survived the day, Sam would have no idea how to keep her and Freddie apart. For once, Sam just wanted to scream to the world that she was dating the nub.

**A/N: I do not own iCarly or anything related to Dan Schneider. **

**I am sorry it has taken so long to get this written and posted. There is still more to come! **

**P.S.: My 'Freddie' I shall dub him (not my boyfriend but my crush I guess you could say), told me the other day that I act a lot like Sam. Hmmm…debating on whether or not to make him watch iOMG…. Point is, if Sam or Freddie seem OOC, it's probably because I inserted myself or my 'Freddie' in there in a slip of the mind…or fingers. Enjoy! **

**Please review and, if you want to give me some ideas on what to come, I will gladly take them in review or PM. I know what's happening next but a little audience input could not hurt future chapters. Go Seddie Warriors!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own **_**iCarly **_**or anything to do with it. I just like writing about it. Enjoy!**

…..Freddie…

Sam hadn't called or texted him yet. It wasn't that unusual. Sam didn't always text or call when she woke up which usually happened around two in the afternoon. Maybe it was just the fact that Melanie was in town but Freddie had been awake since the early hours waiting for Sam's call. He checked his phone every few minutes. The only thing that changed was the time. The minutes dragged by until it was almost one. Mrs. Benson had tried to wake Freddie up a few hours earlier but he feigned sleep and ignored her. She left after a few 'failed attempts.'

Freddie was sprawled out on top of his _Galaxy Wars_ bedspread in his blue and red plaid pajama pants. He didn't like sleeping in a shirt anymore. It restricted his arm movements. The only time he actually wore one was when his mom caught him trying to sleep without one. She had checked on him regularly that night to make sure he still had it on. She recited some poem about germs and nudity. He really couldn't remember.

There was a light knocking at the front door. Freddie stood up and opened his bedroom door to find Sam standing in his living room putting her lock picking set back into her bag. Freddie stood in shock for a moment before chuckling. She didn't even notice him there as she made her way to the fridge to eat whatever meat his mother had forgotten to throw out. He watched her for a while before moving into the living room. He quietly made his way to the couch where he leaned up against the back and crossed his arms across his chest in what he hoped was a suave manner. There was no surprising his girlfriend but he could sure try.

"Do you make it a habit to stare at girls while they are trying to eat?" Sam said with a mouth full of soy bacon. She didn't even turn around to look at him as she continued on in her venture for food.

"Only if they look beautiful doing so," Freddie responded. No stuttering, no mumbling. He was getting more and more confident the longer he dated Sam. He'd have to to be able to stand up against her witty repartee. "Do you make it a habit to knock before you decide to break into someone's house?"

"Only houses I want to come back to that isn't Carly's and have crazies living there." Sam turned around to look at Freddie when she did something he thought she'd never do: she dropped her food on the ground. It wasn't deliberate. It was pure accident. Her mouth was locked open. Freddie arched his eyebrow and looked around to see what she was looking at. Then he remembered. He didn't have a shirt on.

"Do-do you make it a habit to, um, walk around ha-ha-half naked?" Sam semi-whispered. Freddie looked down at his own body. The past two years at the gym finally paid off. His skinny but flabby stomach was gone, replaced by washboard six pack abs. A flat chest was now a nice set of pecs which he had a hard time finding shirts to cover. His nubby arms, which could hardly hold up the camera he used for iCarly,could easily pick up Sam and hold her for a long time. He also wasn't as white anymore. Summers he spent at his grandparents' house working in their yard had solved that pigment problem. To Sam, Freddie acted like the perfect boyfriend. Now he looked liked one. Freddie looked up and chuckled.

"Only when I know my gorgeous girlfriend is going to break into my house and eat all my soy meat products."

"Soy meat?" Sam spit out what was left in her mouth into the sink and drank directly from the faucet to rinse out the taste. "No one lies to Momma like that. No one. Don't you have any normal food around here?" She snapped her head up from the sink to glare at Freddie. As if it was his fault his mother was a loon? Freddie didn't even flinch. He was too used to this. Besides, it made her look even more beautiful. What was it his dad used to tell him? _The most beautiful and dangerous thing in the world is an angry woman, Freddie. Be prepared if you want to see the beauty because the anger might just kill you._ If only he had been around long enough to see Sam then he'd know how true those words were.

"Did you really think that after all this time I would be stupid enough to NOT have meat around?" Freddie shook his head then motioned her to follow him. He led her into his bedroom and to his closet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she was looking around his room. Pictures of the _iCarly_ trio were placed around the room as well as pictures of just her and Freddie. One picture, Freddie's favorite, was lying on his desk next to his personal laptop. It was a picture he had managed to sneak while Sam had fallen asleep on his couch one day. The way Sam's golden curls naturally fell off the edge and the relaxed, happy look on her face when she wasn't abusing him was priceless. Freddie opened up his closet and pulled on a drawer of his 'dresser.' Little did his mom know, Freddie had installed a miniature fridge in his closet with a dresser door when he and Sam started doing _Wake Up Spencer_ segments for their web show. If Sam was ever hungry, the most dangerous time was at night. "Take your pick."

The contents of the fridge were like ambrosia to Sam: Bolivian bacon, half a honey smoked ham, mesquite pork ribs and spicy beef ribs, and fat cakes. Lots of fat cakes. Sam just stared for a moment before jumping on Freddie in a tangle of a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted in between kisses on Freddie's cheek. Freddie laughed and hugged her back. Sam lept off and dived into the safe haven.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you haven't eaten yet today." Freddie chuckled. Sam said something but it was muffled by all the pork and beef rib meat stuffed in her surprisingly big mouth. "What?" Sam chewed and swallowed some before replying again.

"I haven't." She took a large bite out of the pork rib she was holding and closed her eyes as she chewed. "Melanie was annoying me so I left before I got to eat anything."

"Why was Melanie annoying you?" Freddie asked, watching as Sam stuffed a fat cake into her already full mouth. A few minutes later, Sam shut the door to the half-full fridge and answered.

"She's getting ready for your 'date' with her tomorrow night. Did you know she got a fake tragus piercing so you won't be able to tell the difference between us? She's ridiculous! I didn't even know you could get one of those."

"Wha-wait. Tomorrow night? I thought she wanted to go tonight?" Freddie was genuinely confused. The Puckett sisters made no sense to him ever, especially when they were in the same state at the same time. "What happened to that?"

"She is thoroughly convinced you will still want to go on a date with her after you and your mommy come back from the Aggressive Parenting Conference thingy. She's gone through all my clothes trying to find something girly but me so my rep won't be ruined yet she can still go on a date with you. I think she's going to try to trick you into thinking you are hanging out with me." Sam fell backwards onto Freddie's unmade bed. Freddie frowned and thought. "She's convinced you are gone now. I haven't told her about my 'showdown fight' tonight. I'll text her later. I can't go back to her right now. She's too annoying." She fumbled around blindly above her head until she found Freddie's pillow which she used to cover her face with. Muffled, she said, "I wish I was an only child."

"No you don't." Freddie said. "It's lonely. I'm the only one against my mom. I'd be so happy to have a brother or sister, even if they were a twin."

"You can have Melanie."

"But then, by dating you, it'd be like dating my sister." Sam laughed hard at that one. There was a moment or two of silence before Freddie made his way over to his bed. He pulled the pillow off Sam's face and kissed her on the forehead. Sam smiled up at him then punched him in the shoulder. Freddie recoiled in mock pain.

"What was that for?"

"For being shirtless. Go get dressed before I do something we _both _will regret." Sam said as she sat up. Before he could walk away though, Sam grabbed him by the arm and pulled her self up. She gazed deeply into his chocolate brown eyes as she ran a hand lightly from his shoulder to his belly button and back, taking the time to feel every crevice of his muscles. They never broke eye contact which was very difficult for Freddie. She knew what she was doing to him. He couldn't let her know she was winning though. When her hand reached back to his shoulder, he smiled and kissed her on the lips quickly before making a beeline to the bathroom. A cold shower would have to do or else they would do something they'd regret.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Freddie emerged from the bathroom to find that Sam was gone. He searched in his closet, the kitchen, the living room, and, for some reason, his mom's cleaning closet. He finally found her in his mom's room looking at a picture. Freddie knew which picture it was before he even walked up to her. It was a picture of his family. In the back were his mom and dad. His mom was so beautiful and carefree. Her hair was long and sleek, braided down her back. She was thin and showed off her curves in the tank and short hiking shorts she wore. Beside her was a man that looked almost exactly like Freddie or whom Freddie looked exactly like. His dad had the same sexy, cocky smirk Freddie wore when he was around Sam. His dirty blonde hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat but it still looked amazing on him. His dark brown eyes were as intoxicating as Freddie's. He wore a tight fitting white shirt. Sam could only guess that he and Freddie were the same build and within a few inches in height of each other. At their knees was a four or five year old boy with dark brown spiky hair and a look of absolute ecstasy on his young face as he grasped onto his father's shirt with one hand and held onto a baby stroller with the other. In the stroller were three very small babies. Sam couldn't tell genders and they were all asleep. She turned around to look at Freddie.

"They were eight months old when that picture was taken," he whispered. "Thomas, Catherine, and James."

"What happened?" Sam whispered back. She was afraid of the answer but she knew she needed to know and that Freddie needed to tell someone. He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his head and sat next to his girlfriend on the bed.

"There was a mix-up at the hospital when my mom took them to get their shots. They were given the adult dosage for some viral infection and they couldn't take it. It was the week before this picture. By the time someone figured it out, it was too late. They died before their first birthday, all on the same day. My mom couldn't take it. She went into overkill and became what she is like today."

"What about your dad?" Freddie shrugged.

"Mom says he was killed in a car accident but I don't remember a funeral or anything. I think he left when she got nutso or that he couldn't take it either and…I don't know. He's just not here. But Mom and I have been fine without him." He tried to smile at her but it failed. He was so broken inside at the mention of his brothers and sister and the disappearance of his dad. He put on such a strong face when other people mentioned their siblings and fathers, Sam had never noticed that there was something more than just his mom being plain crazy. Sam put the picture back on the bedside table and hugged Freddie. She caressed the back of his head and tried to believe she could soak up all his pain. She was used to pain. She lived with Pam Puckett after all. Her dad had walked out on them and then her sister had too. Pam was just not there enough to claim to be in her life at all. Sam was alone and now she knew Freddie was getting there too.

After a few minutes in silence, Sam and Freddie broke apart. Freddie's face was blank of all emotion. Sam weakly smiled at him but his face still didn't move. She stood up, her hand in his, and dragged him out of the room. She sat down on the couch and pulled him down next to her. Once he sat down, he instantly pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. They sat there for a few minutes before a phone began ringing. They both let go of each other to search for their phones. It was Sam's. She looked at the screen. Melanie. She groaned and opened the text.

To: Sam

From: Face Stealer Sister

Hey, where did you disappear off to? I need to talk you about my date with Freddie. I don't want it to be too obvious that it's me to other people. Also, do you have any cute purses…or purses at all?

Sam pulled a pillow from the couch and screamed into it. It wasn't a normal scream either. It was a blood-curdling, glass-breaking scream of pure hatred. Hatred for her sister and her incessant need to be better.

"What's wrong, Sammie?" Freddie asked. Sammie. Only Freddie could get away with that nickname. Even Melanie couldn't call her that when they were little or now. It was a name her dad called her. Freddie didn't know that.

"Melanie." She mumbled shortly into the pillow. She held up her phone and guessed Freddie took it. It disappeared from her hand. Freddie laughed. Laughed? Sam threw the pillow down and glared at him.

"Your sister really wants to make this 'date' infallible, looks like." He stuttered. Sam had to admit he was right but she wouldn't actually admit it. Not to him anyway. So instead, she punched him in the shoulder. He groaned and fell backwards onto the couch. She laughed then bent forward to kiss his shoulder. Slowly. She really knew how to torture a guy and never break a sweat. Freddie gently placed his hands on her waist and, unexpectedly, picked her up on his lap and set her down next to him.

"Why?" Sam pouted. Freddie smiled and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"No need to get in trouble just yet, Sammie. Not yet." He whispered. With that, he stood up and picked up a movie from beside the TV. He popped it into the DVD player and sat back down next to Sam. He put his arm around her shoulders and hit some buttons on the remote.

"What movie is it?" Sam asked.

"Does it matter? I don't think we'll be paying much attention anyway." Freddie winked and chuckled. True to his word, they didn't pay much attention to the movie. The only thing they paid any attention to was the way their lips fit over each others, how Sam's hair smelled like strawberries, how Freddie's skin was so soft and smooth with all of his mother's constant bathing rituals, and how lean the both of their stomachs felt under their fingertips.

Freddie pulled away from Sam when the TV went dark. He looked around at the clock as Sam gasped for breathe under him. 6:35.

"Sam, the movie starts in less than an hour. We need to get going if we're going to get there in time." Sam pouted for a moment them pushed him off of her.

"Fine. I guess I've got to change then." She kissed the edge of his nose. "I'll be right back." She whispered. She slipped into Freddie's bathroom with her backpack in hand. Freddie sped off into his room and quickly changed into a dark button up shirt, dark jeans, and some converses. He ran back into the living room and jumped back onto the couch before Sam left the bathroom. Sam was wearing the same loose fitting red and white striped shirt she wore when she kissed him at the lock-in. She was also wearing dark ripped skinny jeans and black sandals. It also looked like she had on a little bit of….makeup? "Like it?" She spun around in a small circle.

"Of course I do." Freddie said. "But as much as I love looking at you, we need to head on out." Sam sighed.

"Ok, I'll go first. I'll see you at the garage in ten minutes." She threw her backpack into Freddie's room then walked out the front door without a look backwards. Freddie only waited seven minutes before he left. He couldn't wait any longer. He ran down the eight flights of stairs and then the extra flight for the underground garage. Sam was sitting on the hood of the car next to Freddie's. Freddie walked past Sam to his blue Hyundai Santa Fe, opened the passenger door, and waited for Sam to make her way around to the other side of the car. She hopped off the hood and jumped into Freddie's car.

"Come on, Fredderly. I wanna buy some popcorn and candy. No, wait, I want _you_ to buy some popcorn and candy. All for me." She said loudly. Freddie shook his head and got into the driver's seat. The ride to the theater was quit. Freddie imagined that Sam was nervous that this plan may not work. Her reputation was at stake. He dropped her off at the door then went to park in the back of the parking lot. The walk back to the theater seemed to take forever. When he finally got there, Sam greeted him with a slap.

"What was that for?" Freddie yelled.

"For getting here before Carly could! I don't want to be alone with you." She spat. "Now I have to be here with you and your nubbiness. You better not rub off on me or else I'll have to beat you senseless."

"If you turn into a nub, you won't be able to beat me senseless. According to you, nubs can't do that!" Freddie said loudly. Sam just growled and sat down on a bench. They pretended to look around and avoided each other. After about fifteen minutes, they silently agreed to make their way into the theater.

"Freddie," Sam whispered, halting suddenly forcing him to run into her. "I forgot to tell Melanie about the fight night."

"Uh, Sam," Freddie whispered. "We didn't tell Carly anything either, did we?" Sam shook her head slowly. "Well, I guess nothing will happen, right?"

"Let's hope so." Sam whispered tentatively.

….Carly…

Carly heard a knock at the front door. She jumped up from the computer and sped across the living room to open the door. Sam's doppelganger was standing on the other side.

"Hey, Carls!" Melanie piped as she bounded into the room. "Do you know where Sam is?"

"Uh, no. I thought you were supposed to be on your date with Freddie?" Carly asked completely lost.

"Oh, no, Sam said he's away with his mom so it was rescheduled for tomorrow night." Melanie pouted a little. "But that just gives me more time to prepare, right?" She giggled. Carly shook her head furiously.

"No, Freddie's here. He just left about thirty minutes ago. I heard him leave. And Sam hasn't said anything to me so I thought she was with you."

"She left early this morning and hasn't said anything back. I must've texted her three times and she never responded." At that exact moment, Carly's phone beeped. She walked over to the counter and picked up her phone. "Who's it from?" Melanie asked.

"Tareen." Carly said confused.

To: Carly

From: Tareen

OMG, u'll nvr guess whos here the movies 2gether! Sam & Freddie!

"Sam…and..Freddie…a-at the movies?" Carly shouted out of breath. Melanie froze in shock and stammered.

To: Tareen

From: Carly

Tareen, you must be mistaken. They hate each other. They wouldn't hang out together!

Not even a minute passed before she got a reply.

To: Carly

From: Tareen

Not only r they here 2gether, they just KISSED! SEDDIE!

Carly dropped her phone. Melanie picked it up and read the text. She let out an excited yet shocked squeal.

"They lied to me?" Carly managed to say.

"Well then," Melanie said, with an all too familiar mischievous look in her eyes, "that's just an open invitation to mess with them."

"I don't know if I like where this is going…" Carly weakly stammered.

"Don't you want to hear about their relationship from them?" Melanie forcefully asked. Carly slowly nodded. "Then just follow my lead."

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sooo super sorry this is so late! Adjusting to college and friends and guys and the likes takes time out of my writing schedule! Also, I don't really know if anyone even likes this story. I don't want to hold my stories hostage or anything but reviews are more than welcome to let me know what you guys are thinking! That and future ideas. **

**I cannot promise my next chapter to be any quicker. I can only pray that you all are patient until I can get it done. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
